Whatever It Takes
by bloomsburry
Summary: Haruno Sakura doesn't believe in reincarnation, but here she is now, inhabiting the body of one Uraraka Ochako. A girl with a gravity quirk. Thankfully, she can still access her chakra as well, where she can both use her powers to do whatever it takes to become the number one Hero in Japan.
1. Chapter 1

The first time she becomes truly aware about her rebirth is when she is one and a half years old.

She has hit her head after she stumbles on her clumsy feet and it has triggered a rush of memories to her senses.

Afterward, she is never the same again.

She knows that she lived as Haruno Sakura once before and will never forget that.

Now, as Uraraka Ochako, she will do everything she can to get her previous powers back.

And that includes her Strength of a Hundred Seal.

Thankfully, Sakura can still access chakra in this world.

So at an early age, she begins to mold and build her chakra store by starting with leaf training and tree-walking again.

.

.

.

Sakura is four when she exhibits her gravity quirk.

For days, Sakura has been practicing her quirk in secret before finally showing it to her parents.

The moment arrives when they were all lounging on their back garden one day.

"Mom! Dad! Look!" Sakura exclaims as she presses her fingers together into a triangle and shows her parents her quirk.

A small rock lifts from the ground and remains afloat for as long as she desires.

Sakura's parents beam at her in pride.

"I'm so proud of you, my dear butterfly." Her mother says once Sakura releases her quirk. "Someday you can help us with the construction company."

"But I want to become a Hero, Mom." Sakura protests, looking up at her mother, "I want to become the number one Hero in Japan!"

"And you will sweetheart," her father says, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But first, you must study hard and graduate the Hero course Ochako."

"I will, Dad." Sakura promises. "I will do my best."

And she does.

Like in her old life, Sakura studies hard and becomes one of the top students of her school, which will ensure her path in securing a place at U.A. High school.

.

.

.

Sakura is six when she begins to practice her medical jutsu once more. She practices by healing her training-related injuries; a few scrapes, sprains and bruises and sometimes broken bones that she set to right. Healing herself is also a perfect solution to hide her extracurricular activities from her parents, especially when Sakura has put herself through a rigorous regimen.

Other than healing her injuries, she also experiments with small animals, whether injured or not. Since Anatomy is an important subject for healing, Sakura starts learning the anatomy of living things, starting with a dead fish before proceeding with other bigger amphibians or mammals. Unfortunately, she can't get a cadaver so easily so Sakura contends herself in relying on her eidetic memory when it comes to human anatomy. It is simply enough to remember.

So for months and years, she relearns everything she has been taught from her previous life, even including the mastery of chakra scalpels.

.

.

She is eight when she successfully cast a genjutsu, the Demonic Illusion: Hell-viewing technique. She does this because she knows she is well-suited to genjutsu-casting due to her perfect chakra control and because there is nothing much to do other than adding more to her skillset.

Since Sakura already has a good grasp of her previous skills to begin with that she is able to improve everything within leaps and bounds. So sooner than she expects, she is able to prolong her genjutsu usage and build her stamina for it.

It takes a year before Sakura can proudly declare that she has an impressive number of genjutsu techniques in her repertoire.

.

.

At the age of ten, she decides to improve her zero gravity quirk as well. She finds out other ways she can use her quirk in the battlefield by creating a mock simulation as much as she can. She also incorporates taijutsu and different battle tactics with zero gravity and everything she can think of to ensure that she wins in any combat situation.

Years passes by swiftly while Sakura trains and studies and builds her chakra. Surprisingly, it is easier for her this time to build her Strength of a Hundred Seal and she is able to use it when no one is looking.

And by the time comes when she is fourteen, Sakura is already ready to head towards the U.A. High school for the entrance exam, where she knows to expect anything.

.

.

.

Sakura watches as the green haired boy nearly falls flat on his face if she hasn't use her gravity quirk to help him.

"You should be careful," Sakura informs him after releasing her quirk on him. "I don't want a fellow examinee injuring himself before the entrance exams."

The boy turns beet red at her words and Sakura simply ignores the boy's apparent speechlessness and proceeded to walk away from him.

"Hey Deku!" she hears someone yell from behind her and Sakura frowns at the name.

It's an unfortunate for a person to be name as 'Useless' and turns around to investigate as to whom the name belongs to.

Sakura is surprise to see that the name belongs to none other than the boy she helps earlier.

"Deku!" a blonde-haired boy says as he marches towards the cowering green-haired boy.

Sakura watches the oncoming confrontation, but doesn't have the desire to intervene.

"What are you doing here?" the taller boy all but growls out and Sakura nearly steps forward to help the other boy at the sight of firecrackers exploding at the palms of the blonde one.

"I'm here, same as you, Kaachan. I'm here to take the U.A. entrance exam." The green-haired boy stutters in obvious fear.

"Bullshit!" the blonde boy curses out loud before he grabs a hold of the other boy's shirt and –

That's when Sakura finally decides to step in.

_Again._

"Hey," She calls out at the two boys, but she especially shoots a threatening glare at the blonde-haired boy as she says. "The entrance exam is about to start. You are going to be late if you two don't stop dillydallying."

Sakura simply watches when the blonde boy glowers at her.

"Time is ticking," She points at her watch and the blonde's face darken even further into a ferocious scowl.

Then, to Sakura's relief, the boy finally let's go of the other boy. For a moment there, she thought that she was about to use her strength to haul the blonde from the helpless boy.

"This is not over yet, Deku." The blonde hisses at the other boy before stalking away, but not without glaring at Sakura's direction.

"Are you alright?" is the first thing Sakura asks as she walks towards the hunch figure in front of her.

"Tha – thank you for helping me. You know…from earlier and also, from stopping Kaachan." The boy stammers, meeting her eyes.

"You're welcome," Sakura says, smiling gently.

There is a moment of silence as the two regards each other.

"By the way, my name is Haru – I mean Uraraka Ochako." Sakura says, holding out her hand for the other boy to take.

She watches as the boy flushes scarlet as he stares at her hand.

"And I – ugh – I'm Midoriya Izuku." He tells her as he reaches out to clasp his clammy hand around hers.

"It's nice to meet you, Izuku." Sakura says, grinning at him warmly while she releases his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ochako." Izuku replies, smiling shyly as well.

"Perhaps we can go inside together?" She suggests.

"Yes – yes, that's a good idea."

"Then, let's go before the bell rings." Sakura says, turning around and began walking towards the entrance to U.A. High school.

"Alright," the boy responds before following after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura has passed the written exam with flying colors, but the practical exam is another monster altogether. She needs to earn more points as to be deem worthy to enter U.A. Highschool and judging from the look of her fellow examinees, they were thinking the same thing.

After Present Mic has explained the mechanics of the practical exam at the auditorium, they were immediately sent into a replica city where the Villain Bots are said to be mobilize as soon as they start.

"Do you want to team up?" Sakura offered to her new friend, who is practically sweating in his nervousness as they walked towards the entrance of the city scape.

"If that's what you want," the green-haired boy replied in a small voice. His gaze fleeted from one examinee to another before lifting his green eyes to Sakura.

"Yes, I do." She assures him. "I need someone to count on to protect my back."

"I can do that." Izuku replies. "I can defend your back while you do the same to mine."

"Good. We are in an agreement then." She says, clapping a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Sakura notices how the boy flushes at her action and can't help but be amuse.

"May I ask what your quirk is?" She asks him shortly afterward.

"I – ugh – I think it's strength enhancement," is Izuku's uncertain response.

"So you mean you get super strong when you use your quirk?" She inquires curiously.

"Yes."

"That sounds amazing!" She says excitedly. "Me too! I can appear strong because of my gravity quirk."

That is a lie of course, but she has to hide her skills as a ninja in this world. In her registration, she only has one quirk and that is her zero gravity quirk. However, she can perhaps pass her super strength as a result from her quirk as well by explaining that she can control the mass of any person or object, including herself.

"I can increase the mass in my hands or other parts of my body, which can propel my opponents away from me, even with a flick of my finger. It will appear like I have super strength, which I actually don't have."

"Really?" comes Izuku's query.

However, before Sakura can respond, she suddenly hears Present Mic shouting loudly.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?! THERE'S NO STARTING TIME ON A REAL BATTLE! NOW, GO!"

Both Sakura and Izuku exchange worried glances while the rest of the examinees dash forward towards the Villain Robots that have appeared in all corners of the City.

In mere moments, the fighting begins and Sakura gapes at the swiftness of the others in dispatching the villain bots. She particularly observes for a moment at the guy with red and white hair sending a sea of ice at a bunch of villain bots before he smashes them into smithereens.

The others seem to have notice the boy as well, because they seem to pause in complete dismay at a dozens of robots being taken down by one boy while the rest scramble to earn their points.

"Impressive," is her only comment at the sight. "Such show of power..."

"What are we going to do?" Izuku asks worriedly. She notices him gnawing at his lower lip. "At this rate, we're going to ran out of villain robots to fight with."

"Izuku, stop worrying and watch." She tells him with a grin on her face. "I'm going to turn the tide of this exam to our side."

She says to him before she kneels down and places her hands on the ground.

"GROUND ZERO GRAVITY!" Sakura yells, activating her quirk on the surrounding area.

She has practices this technique countless of times, yet it still feels like she was about to vomit after she uses her quirk.

As soon as she releases her zero gravity quirk, the people and objects who are standing on her ten-mile radius loses their gravitational pull to the ground and began floating mid-air and immobilizing them completely.

Sakura hears someone gasp to her side and realizes that Izuku is staring at the people and robots hanging in the air like some suspended rocks in space. The only people who remains standing are her and Izuku, whom she has specifically allowed to remain on the ground by sheer will alone.

There is only utter silence when the fighting ceases as most of the examinees float mid-air, even the powerful quirk user with an ice affinity is amongst the helpless congregation.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the video room, all the teachers are staring at what's happening.

"Is that even allowed in the exam?" All Might asks the others as he stares at the monitor where they are receiving the video feeds from the practical exam.

"I believe so since the girl is not attacking anyone. She's only using her quirk to her advantage," comes Eraserhead's reply.

"That seems unfair," is All Might's comment.

"Well, in real life All Might, nothing is fair as we all know." Nezu remarks, "Now, hush and let us see what the others are going to do about this sudden change in the exam."

.

.

.

The complete stillness of the place is suddenly broken when someone familiar begin cursing loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The blonde-haired boy from earlier shouts angrily. He tries to swing around in the air using his exploding quirk, "WHO IS DOING THIS SHIT?!"

Sakura simply shakes her head and walks forward, "It's me who is doing this _awesome_ _shit_."

"You again?!" the exploding boy yells at the sight of her.

"Yeah, it's me again." She retorts in a mocking tone. "So do you got something to say to me buddy?"

"Yeah!" the boy snaps back as he begins to maneuver himself around successfully through consecutive burst from his hands.

"Your quirk doesn't work on me. So eat shit, bitch!" The boy yells at her right before he flies around and starts attacking the floating villain robots with explosive fire.

"Well, shit!" Sakura curses, watching the boy destroy another suspended villain bots. "Izuku! Let's go and destroy those villain robots before we ran out of them!"

"Alright!" Izuku responds as they run towards the robots. "Let's aim for the three pointer ones to earn more points!"

"Agreed!" She replies as she begins to gather chakra into her arms and feet in preparation for battle. From the corner of her eyes, she catches a glimpse of the other examinees moving despite her Zero Ground Gravity. Even the powerful boy from before is using his ice to try to maneuver himself around.

"Damn!" she curses after watching the boy shot a wall of ice around the villain bots that she was planning to destroy. Sakura's eyes met the boy's glaring dichromatic eyes and she knows at once that he has taken an immediate dislike to her for what she has done.

Using a chakra-enhanced fist, Sakura runs forward towards the wall of ice.

"SHAANARO!" She shouts and punches at the icy barricade where it shatters into thousands of icy pieces. She allows herself to smirk when she sees the Ice boy's look of surprise at her powerful attack. Immediately, she darts forward and begins to destroy the villain bots left and right.

Sakura doesn't know where Izuku has gone to, but she knows that he must be doing well compared to others.

"So much for watching each other's backs," She mutters.

She is still continuing to attack the villain bots, when Sakura nearly runs into a guy with engine legs. The boy shoots forward in the air and kick at a one pointer to her left.

"I like your quirk," the boy with eyeglasses comments, before he moves away with a burst of speed, like he is running through the air.

Sakura can only gape after him for a moment. Then, she shakes her initial shock at the compliment. Once more, she jumps into the fray and attacks the immobilize robots hanging in the air.

"Hey you!" Someone shouts out of nowhere and Sakura looks up to see a purple-haired boy with shadows beneath his eyes floating above her.

"Are you talking to me?" She asks while she kicks a robot into spare parts.

"Yes, I am." The purple-haired boy responds, "Why don't you stop your quirk and release the rest of us, will you?"

Sakura's mind instantly blanks after the boy's words. She knows something is wrong, but before she can stop herself, she has already press her fingers together and says, "Release!"

At her word, the suspended robots and her fellow examinees fell back to the ground with a resounding thumps. Sakura's mind shortly clears and she becomes aware of her surroundings once more. She sees the glares and scowls from her fellow examinees right away and knows that she is the most hated person in there.

"That was so unfair!" a pink girl with antennae exclaims, appearing beside her. "You shouldn't have done that to all of us!"

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. We are in the exam and we must compete against each other. I was only doing what I thought was advantageous to me." She explains to the girl.

"Well, what you did wasn't heroic at all!" the girl responds, throwing her arms up in annoyance.

Sakura simply shrugs her shoulders and ignores the rest of the girl's words. She is about to leave and look for another villain bots when the grounds tilts and shakes beneath her.

There is a loud rambling sound just as a huge shadow fell upon the city scape.

Sakura looks up and sees an enormous robot - taller than the buildings – making its way towards where the majority of the examinees are. As the massive robot lumbers through the city, concrete walls and other debris fall towards the ground.

"Run!" the pink girl screams and simply runs the other direction.

Sakura doesn't run away, but remains where she is and looks around her. The gigantic robot is nearing now and she has seen the rest of her examinees running away from it. However, she catches sight of the purple-haired boy, who has use his mind-control quirk on her earlier.

The boy is trying to free himself from a block of ice which seems to be attach to his left leg.

_Probably the Ice boy's work. _Sakura thinks as she swiftly moves towards him.

"Here, let me help you." She tells him while she stands beside him.

The boy simply frowns at her for a moment before nodding his head in acceptance.

The 0 pointer robot is drawing closer and they were running out of time.

Sakura uses her chakra to punch through the ice and free the boy's left leg. The frozen block fell into icy pieces and the purple-haired boy is free to move again.

"Thank you," the boy says to her as he straightens up.

That is when an enormous shadow fell over the two of them.

"You are welcome," Sakura replies, "Now, you should go."

"But what about you?" the boy asks in a concern voice while Sakura looks up and sees the 0 pointer robot moving to attack them.

"I will remain here because I have a giant robot to destroy," She responds, flashing the boy a brief smile. "Now, run!"

The boy stares at her for a short while and then says, "You are insane!"

Sakura never waits for the boy to run the opposite direction because she is already pushing chakra into her legs. A second later, she leaps upwards and towards the gigantic robot before it could smash the two of them into a bloody pulp.

"SHAANAAROO!" She yells as she raises her chakra-laden fist.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruno Sakura is just about to land a punch on the 0 pointer when she sees a flash of green from the corner of her eyes.

"Izuku?!" She says in surprise, noting the badly wounded teen.

"Ochako, watch out!" The green-haired boy suddenly yells.

She turns and realize that her brief distraction comes at a price because the enormous villain robot swiftly grabs a hold of Sakura mid-air before she can do anything to it.

"OCHAKO!" She hears Izuku shout and she looks towards him once more to see him moving to save her.

She wants to shout, 'I'm fine, Izuku! I can handle this!' but it's already too late, Midoriya Izuku has already move and is raising his fist towards the 0 pointer robot. There is a surge of energy wrapped around Izuku's fist as the green-haired boy aims it at the enormous machine.

At the same time, Sakura wrenches her way out from the robot's grasp before Izuku can destroy the 0 pointer.

There is loud **BOOM!**as Izuku's fist find its mark. The force of his punch sends the 0 pointer flying backwards where it begins to break apart. The enormous robot lands on top of the buildings with a loud crash and a rain of debris.

Afterward, she watches in great worry when she sees Izuku starts to fall down from a great height. His legs and arms flopping uselessly around him.

"Izuku!" She cries out as she leaps towards the falling boy.

Sakura instantly catches him from the air. Her eyes widen in shock at the state of Izuku's injuries. Using her gravity quirk, she slowly begins to descend towards the ground, where she can see the purple-haired boy running towards her.

"Are you alright?!" the boy calls out as he nears her.

"I'm fine, but he isn't." Sakura replies, indicating Izuku's unconscious form. "I need to take him to the infirmary at once."

The purple-haired boy glances at Izuku and he says to her, "I'll go with you...I'll help you carry him."

She gazes at the other boy for a moment before she nods her head. Even though she can carry Midoriya Izuku by herself without much trouble, she decides to agree to the boy's request because she is curious about him, especially after what he did to her earlier.

"Alright, let's go to the infirmary together," She tells the purple-haired boy. "But you can carry him."

"Ok," comes the boy's answer as he move towards Sakura.

Afterward, the boy gingerly lifts Izuku from her arms and deposits the unconscious boy over his back.

"Be careful with him," Sakura tells him.

"I will," the boy responds.

Once Izuku is secured in the boy's back, they immediately begin walking towards the exit of the Cityscape.

"You never said your name was," Sakura states in curiosity as she walks beside him.

"And you never told me yours," is the boy's response, glancing at Sakura. "My name is Shinso Hitoshi."

"It's nice to meet you, Hitoshi." She says to him. "My name is Uraraka Ochako."

"It's nice to meet you too, Ochako. And thank you for helping me earlier," the boy, Hitoshi, says.

"You're welcome." Sakura replies.

However, before either can step further forward, a boy suddenly appears in front of them in a burst of engines.

"What were you guys thinking?!" the unknown boy with engine legs asks.

Both Sakura and Hitoshi instantly startles at the sight of the boy blocking their path.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asks, frowning at the tall boy with glasses.

"Why did you run after the 0 pointer?!" the boy with the glasses demands. "Didn't you hear what Present Mic say about the trap in the Cityscape? You are supposed to run away from the 0 pointer robot, not run towards it!"

"Of course, I heard what Present Mic said!" She snaps at the boy, "And what is it to you if I run after the 0 pointer? That's none of your business!"

"It is my business now after you put another examinee in danger!" Glasses states and immediately Sakura's blood pressure goes up the roof at the boy's statement.

But before she can retort back at the boy, Hitoshi suddenly speaks up, "Hey, stop arguing you two! And Ochako, do I need to remind you about this injured guy that needs medical attention immediately?"

At once, Sakura's anger vanishes at Hitoshi's reminder. She looks at Izuku and knows that they can't afford to delay his recovery.

"I'm sorry, Hitoshi." She says to him and begins walking again. "Let's go to the infirmary then."

In the background, she listens to the boy with glasses sputtering at her abrupt dismissal.

"Just ignore what the guy said," Hitoshi suggests while he catches up to her. "He's an idiot."

At Hitoshi's words, Sakura falls silent. She knows that she is to blame for Izuku's condition. If she hasn't tried to take down the 0 pointer robot, perhaps Izuku wouldn't have to save her from it.

This was all Sakura's fault.

.

.

.

"He's going to be alright now," the old woman, Recovery Girl, told them. "The boy only needs rest. That's all."

"That's good to hear then," She hears Hitoshi say to the woman while Sakura gaze down at the unconscious figure of Midoriya Izuku on the hospital bed.

She feels guilty for putting the green-haired boy there and she promises herself to make up to the boy if given the chance.

"But how about you two? Were you injured in the practical exam?" Recovery Girl asks them.

"I'm fine, Recovery Girl," comes Hitoshi's response. "I wasn't injured in the least."

"What about you girl?" the old woman suddenly turns her attention on Sakura.

"No, I'm not injured, Recovery Girl," is her reply as she meets the woman's eyes. "I'm alright."

"Well, if you two aren't injured, then I will attend to the other examinees who are injured during the exam." the old woman tells them, "You may stay here for a while and watch over your friend."

"Thank you, Recovery Girl." Sakura says, bowing towards the old woman. "Thank you so much for healing my friend."

"You are welcome," is Recovery Girl's reply. "I better go now and attend to the others."

"Alright," Hitoshi says, nodding his head. "We will see you later, Recovery Girl."

And with a nod to both of them, Recovery Girl leaves and begins doing her duty for the school.

"This is all my fault," She suddenly says out loud while she sits down on the chair next to the bed. "If I hadn't gone after the 0 pointer robot, Izuku wouldn't have to save me at all and end up here."

"Ochako, you shouldn't listen to what the guy with the glasses said." Hitoshi tells her, "You're not to be blame for your friend's injuries."

"I know," Sakura whispers, "But the guy with glasses is still right. I should have run away from the 0 pointer, instead of towards it. If I followed Present Mic's instruction, Izuku wouldn't have to come and save me."

"Whether the boy with the glasses said is right or not, it doesn't matter now.." He says to her as he places a hand on her shoulder and Sakura looks up at him. "What is done is done. You can't change what happened."

"You are right," She says to him. "I can't change what happened, but perhaps I can change what will happen for Izuku."

"What are you planning to do?" comes Hitoshi's curious question.

"I will talk to the teachers about what Izuku did for me." She informs him. "And I will make certain that Midoriya Izuku will be accepted into the U.A. High School after he saved me."

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment she enters the Class 1-A classroom, a hush instantly falls inside the room. Most of her classmates looks up at her with open hostility in their gaze, especially from the boy with the two-toned hair and the blonde boy who curses at lot.

"Oh look what the cat drag in," says the blonde boy, who likes to bully Izuku a lot. "It's the arrogant bitch who thinks she can defeat a 0 pointer robot with one punch."

Instantly, a vein throb in Sakura's temple after hearing the boy's blatant insult. She is tempted to march towards him and punch him in the face just to prove a point.

However, she calms herself down before she can do so.

"And what we have here? Aren't you the boy with a shit hole for a mouth and a sub-par quirk?" Sakura retorts while she moves further into the room.

She slams her school bag in an empty chair right next to the boy with the glasses and engine legs. Four-eyes immediately startles at her action and he seems about to say something to her when the blonde boy abruptly stands up from his chair and strides towards her.

"Did you just call my quirk weak, round face?" Explosive boy snarls at her as he steps right into her personal space, clearly wanting to intimidate her with his much superior height.

Sakura straightens her spine and glares right back at him.

"Yes, I did." She sneers at the boy. "I just called your quirk weak, because it is."

"Why you little -" the blonde is about to grab a hold of her shirt when there is a flash of green beside Sakura.

"Kacchan, stop!" She hears a familiar voice say and she looks to the side to see Izuku who has place a hand on the blonde's chest to stop him from grabbing Sakura.

"Stay out of this, Deku!" the blonde boy says angrily while he slaps Izuku's hand away. "This is between me and the bitch here, who dares insult my quirk. So back the hell off!"

"Already fighting at the start of the class, huh?" a voice suddenly says from behind them and Sakura whirls around to see a tired-looking man standing at the front of the classroom with a sleeping bag wrapped around him.

"You better quit fighting or else I will be sending you to the Principal's office." the man says to them and Sakura instantly freezes.

She realizes that this man must be her homeroom teacher.

_This is bad,_ She thinks while she looks at the teacher in front of her.

"I apologize, Sir. We didn't mean to cause any trouble in the first day of class." She says, bowing deeply towards the man.

"Whether you mean to cause trouble or not, it doesn't matter now, I still see you disrupting the peace in this room, as do you blondie. However, since I'm not one for patience, let us not delve into the matter any longer and I'll start the class. We've wasted enough time as it is." The man says to them in a reprimanding tone. "All of you sit down and listen closely."

Sakura hastily sits down in her chair like most of her classmates do.

"From what I understand, today is your first day as Class 1-A students." the man states. "So I will introduce myself to all of you. My name is Shota Aizawa. I will be your homeroom teacher for the next three years while you are here in U.A. High school. However, since I'm working under time-constraint, that will be the end of the introduction. You won't be introducing yourselves to your fellow classmates today since I have something else in mind. But first things first, I want you all to change into your gym clothes and meet me in the field."

There is a muttering from all around Sakura after hearing the man's words. Anticipation and confusion running high in the air as she slowly stands up from her chair like her other classmates are doing. Afterward, she follows them out of the room as they go to change into their gym clothes in the locker room as instructed by their teacher.

.

.

.

As soon as they arrive in the field, their homeroom teacher begins to explain the reason why they are there. It is for the Quirk Apprehension Test. A set of physical fitness test using their quirks to determine if they are fit to be heroes or not. Their teacher also threatens expulsion of whoever comes in the last place of the ranking.

Sakura feels kind of nervous at the threat, but she is also somewhat confident that she won't be place in the last spot, considering that she has train all her life to get into U.A. High school. She is physically fit like she was in her previous life, even perhaps more so than before. She has nothing to fear in this Quirk Apprehension Test. Sakura tries to assure herself as the test begins.

The first test is the 50-meter dash and she watches as her classmates run the distance as fast as they can and earning points afterward.

The moment her name is called alongside a boy name Todoroki Shouto, Sakura instantly freezes at the sight of the familiar two-toned hair and dichromatic eyes. It is the boy who clearly hates Sakura's guts.

_So his name is Todoroki Shouto. Endevour's son._ Sakura thinks as she walks towards the starting line.

The boy, Todoroki Shouto, glances at her for moment before giving her a cold shoulder.

Sakura decides to ignore him as well and begins tapping her clothes and shoes to reduce her gravitational pull. She also reduces her mass, until she becomes light as a feather. This will help her run through the 50 meter dash without concern of lagging behind.

She hears Aizawa-sensei calls out to them to prepare themselves.

Sakura does as instructed. She crouches forward and presses her hands directly into the starting line. From the corners of her eyes, she sees the Todoroki boy do the same. She notices his breath clouding in the air as he prepares to use his ice quirk, perhaps to slide towards the finish line.

She begins to pump chakra all throughout her body, which will help increase her speed to the point that her movement can't be seen in a blink of an eye. A flash step or a body flicker. A technique that she has honed in years that she no longer requires a puff of smoke to hide her sudden disappearance. Added to that, her reduce gravitational pull will only increase her speed more, where instead of 50 meters, her traveling distance will only become a step away. Like using a teleportation jutsu.

Aizawa-sensei begins counting and Sakura prepares herself for the test.

"1….2….3….GO!"

With a burst of chakra, Sakura's body instantly disappears from the spot, only to appear less than a second later on top of the finish line.

"0.48 SECOND!" Aizawa-sensei calls out and she hears the surprise gasps from her classmates at the announcement.

"WAY TO GO, URARAKA!" Someone yells at her, but she doesn't know who it is.

Meanwhile, Todoroki Shouto is still sliding through his ice and Sakura watches the boy scowls at her after hearing her score.

"4.56 SECONDS!" Her homeroom teacher says loudly as soon as Todoroki reaches the finish line.

Almost at once, the boy is upon her and he swiftly demands, "How are you able to do that?"

Sakura is surprise to say the least that the boy is speaking to her. She thought that the boy despise her so much that he is content to pretend that she doesn't exist.

She thought wrong. It seems the boy is too curious about her quirk that he can no longer contain himself from confronting her.

"I use my quirk to reduce my gravitational pull," She explains to the boy while she meets his dichromatic eyes.

"But that doesn't explain how you are able to disappear like that," he says to her with a frown on his face, "Because I know that reducing a person's gravitational pull doesn't make them disappear all of sudden."

The boy is right, of course, but Sakura isn't about to reveal her secret to this boy whom she just started talking to.

"I have an odd quirk." She says, "By reducing most of my gravitational pull, I will become as light as a feather, or as light as the wind. I was able to move fast in a blink of an eye because I am too light, and can easily be blown away by the wind. One small step is all it takes for me to move from one place into another. That's all I can tell you."

In response, the boy simply scowls at her and say, "Whatever you say Uraraka."

Afterward, Todoroki Shouto walks away from her without a backward glance, already pretending that he hasn't just spoken to her like a moment ago.

Sakura simply watches him go and turns around to see Izuku making his way towards her.

"Ochaco! I can't believe that you are the fastest in our class!" He says, halting in front of her.

"I also can't believe that I got that score too," She replies, grinning.

"A 0.48 Second? I think you broke the record!" The green-haired boy exclaims.

Sakura simply laughs and slaps the boy's shoulder.

"I don't think so. But perhaps we should go and get ready for the Grip Strength Test, Izuku." She tells the boy, who immediately nods his head.

The test continues and Sakura's competitive streak rears its ugly head.

At the Grip Strength Test, Sakura easily beats Mezo Shoji's 540 kg mark. Using her perfect chakra control, her Grip Test exceeds more than an average person and she got a mark of 2,684 kg, wherein she broke the Grip Strength apparatus as a result.

At this point, most of her classmates are already in awe of her because of her high scores. Well, except two boys who seems determine to hate her very existence.

On the next test, the Standing Long Jump, she is pitted against the Explosive boy, whose name she learns as Bakugo Katsuki.

"You won't be able to use your disappearing act this time, round face." Bakugo tells her as they stand before the starting line. His features mocking as he looks at her. "You are required to jump in this test, so be prepared to eat my dust."

"Bring it on!" Sakura snaps out the challenge, glowering at the other boy. She might have died of old age in her previous life but that doesn't prevent Sakura from acting her current age, especially when confronted with a person who underestimates her. "Let's see whose going to get the highest score this time, you weakling."

"Call me weak again and I will blow you sky-high!" The blonde boy yells, his hands igniting like fire crackers as he faces her.

"Bakugo! Uraraka! Stop fighting and get ready!"

After glaring at each other for the last time, Sakura then prepares herself for the third test. Once more, she uses her quirk to reduce her gravitational pull and begins charging chakra into her legs to boost her speed.

She hears Aizawa-sensei begins counting.

"1...2….3….GO!"

Without hesitation, Sakura leaps forward and feels the air whip through her at her incredible speed. One second she is airborne, and the next thing she knows, she lands on the ground with a loud **CRACK! **The earth heaves and breaks beneath her due to her superior speed and strength.

"76 METERS!" Aizawa-sensei announces the moment she lands.

Sakura turns around just in time to see Bakago Katsuki slowly catching up to her. She instantly notices his deadly glare aim in her direction as he flies with the crackling of his explosive palms.

"YOU CHEATED!" The boy shouts at her.

"I DIDN'T CHEAT! I USE MY QUIRK, YOU DIMWIT!" Sakura yells right back.

"I'M NOT STUPID! I KNOW YOU CHEATED, YOU BITCH!" The boy shouts adamantly as he lands right in front of her and proceeded to intimidate her with his presence.

Immediately, Sakura feels crowded as Bakugo once again invades her personal space with his face just a foot from her and his red eyes digging holes into her brown orbs.

"Enough fighting you two!" Aizawa-sensei's voice cut in before Sakura can throw an insult at the blonde boy. "And you better separate or I will force you to!"

Sakura hastily steps back from the other boy, who looks like he still wants to argue with her.

"Uraraka, go inside the gym and take the Sit-ups Test and the Seated Toe-touch!" Aizawa-sensei barks at her.

With a last glower towards the blonde boy, Sakura turns around and does what she is told. She goes inside the gym and takes the sit-up test, where she asks Izuku to hold her knees and counts the number of her sit-ups. She scores high in that one too because she makes certain that she is ahead of the rest.

In the Seated Toe-touch, she doesn't need her quirk to do it, instead she uses her flexibility to stretch her arms forward as far as she can go until she is folded in half. Like the other test, her score is the highest.

The same goes for the Repeated Side-steps Test. Using her enhanced speed and her reduce gravitational pull, Sakura is able to do a great number of side-steps that her movements are a blur and hard to track down with normal eyes.

Her classmate are beginning to look at her with envious eyes as she once again defeated them in the test.

The last but not the least is the Ball Pitch Test. The first to take the test is Bakugo Katsuki who earns the mark of 705.2 meters. Afterward, it is Sakura's turn. Using her gravity quirk and her chakra combine, she got an Infinity sign after she sends the baseball into space, which earns loud gasps and whistles from her classmates. They seem to expect that from her already after she has completely gotten all high scores in each tests.

The next one to take the test is Midoriya Izuku who seems to get injured after using his quirk. Aizawa-sensei exchange some serious words with Izuku before her friend is able to get the mark of 705.3 meters.

However, this time the blonde boy Bakugo got something to say. He seems surprise to hear about Izuku's quirk.

"What's the meaning of this?!" the blonde shouts as he charges towards Izuku. Meanwhile, Sakura immediately steps in front of Izuku to protect the green-haired boy from the furious blonde.

"Hey! Tell me what's going on, Deku! Explain to me why you suddenly have a quirk, you bastard!" Bakugo yells as he continues to move towards Sakura and Izuku.

Fortunately, Aizawa-sensei stops Bakugo with his Hobaku Buki.

"That's enough Bakugo!" Aizawa-sensei orders, "Stop disrupting my class and listen to my announcement!"

"Here's the ranking for the Quirk Apprehension Test!"

1\. Ochaco Uraraka

2\. Shoto Todoroki

3\. Momo Yaoyorozu.

4\. Katsuki Bakugo

5\. Tenya Iida

6\. Fumikage Tokoyami

7\. Mezo Shoji

8\. Mashirao Ojiro

9\. Eijiro Kirishima

10\. Mina Ashido

11\. Koji Koda

12\. Rikido Sato

13\. Tsuyu Asui

14\. Yuga Aoyama

15\. Hanta Sero

16\. Denki Kaminari

17\. Kyoka Jiro

18\. Toru Hagakure

19\. Izuku Midoriya

20\. Minoru Mineta

After presenting the results, Aizawa-sensei reveals the expulsion rule was a lie and that it was a logical ruse to pull out their best performances, which shocks Sakura.

Too bad then because she is kinda hoping that the boy Mineta is expelled after she has caught him ogling at her chest multiple times that day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I deleted this chapter and posted it again because I had to do some revision on some parts.

Here is the explanation during the Practical Exam, Katsuki is in the same Cityscape as Izuku because there's no rule about students who goes to the same school can't be in the same Testing site in this Practical Exam. Also, Shouto is not a recommended student so he's there fighting the robots.


End file.
